A Vida é um Doce
by Nellie Chapper
Summary: Cadê o meu chocolate! Muitaas travessuras e doces em um colégio interno!   primeira história!
1. Assaltos à noite

**Oi pessoinhas felizes! =D**

**então essa é a minha primeira fic.  
**

**por favor se tiverem sugestões, mandem para mim.  
**

**não me matem se não gostarem, nunca tive sorte de principiante então...  
**

*** correndo para as filipinas * **

* * *

- INUYASHA! DEVOLVE MEU CHOCOLATE!

Uma chocolatra e compulsiva por doce completamente maluca, se alguém me perguntar como eu sou, é isso que eu vou responder.

- De jeito nenhum. – ahh! Vou ter que ficar correndo o colégio inteiro atrás dele.

Pera aí, ele vai comer o meu chocolate!

- Nem pense em fazer isso seu bastardo – eu pulei em cima dele literalmente.

- Cadê a Kagome boazinha que divide tudo com os amigos? – falou ele cínico.

- AH! Olha ela ali – apontei pro lado, o idiota olhou ¬¬'

Aproveitei a oportunidade e roubei o chocolate da mão dele.

- há! Meu precioso – enfiei o chocolate inteiro de uma só vez na boca, só para garantir que o Inuyasha não pegue de novo.

Olhei para ele, o próprio estava imóvel olhando para alguma coisa atrás de mim. Me virei e adivinha quem estava bravo e batendo o pé, isso mesmo o monitor do colégio mais temido de todos os tempos, quando os alunos eram pegos por ele, a coisa ficava braba, Naraku.

- Er... Oi - falei encabulada.

- Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho – Ihhh ferro, já até estou vendo como será o dia do meu funeral – Para diretoria agora!

Fomos nós dois sendo empurrados pelo Naraku até a diretoria. Quando chegamos lá olhamos um para o outro, como se o fim do mundo tivesse acabado de começar.

- Aproveitem a detenção – disse Naraku maleficamente, e depois ele foi embora.

Inuyasha chegou bem perto de mim e sussurrou

- No três a gente corre – ok eu nunca fiz isso, mas eu não queria levar uma detenção, por correr pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher, e ainda por cima estar gritando. – um... dois... tre

A porta se abriu bem na hora que ele ia dizer o milagroso numero três, e o diretor Bankotsu aparece.

- Sr. Taisho entre na minha sala – Ele falou com o tom severo – Kagome volte para o dormitório.

Uau, do nada ele mudou o tom de voz, para algo... doce?

Hum agora deu vontade de comer jujuba, será que tem na cozinha do colégio?

Fui embora atrás dos doces e deixei o Inuyasha lá com o diretor.

0o0o0o0

Missão Impossível: o roubo das jujubas.

Olhei para os lados não tinha ninguém, ótimo facilitou o meu trabalho.

Peguei um grampo que estava prendendo a minha franja e abri a porta da cozinha com facilidade.

Entrei sem fazer nenhum ruído, fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Assim que avistei a "pequena" geladeira, já comecei a procurar as gostosuras açucaradas.

- Droga não tem nada aqui – sussurrei, com medo de alguém me descobrir.

Lá só tinha verduras, sobra do jantar, e o básico que tem que ter em uma geladeira (o que todo mundo odeia)

Ouvi um ruído vindo lá de fora, me agachei e rolei para de baixo da mesa que tinha uma visão perfeita da porta.

De repente aparece o professor de educação física e a cozinheira se agarrando em frente à porta. Isso não é uma boa visão, vou ter pesadelos pelo resto da minha vida.

O professor entra com a cozinheira, ainda se agarrando, e ele fecha a porta.

E começa a desabotoar a blusa dela, OMG! O.O eles estão vindo ate a mesa que eu estou.

Ah, Kagome pensa!

- O que estamos fazendo Fred? – A cozinheira falou, quase gritei do susto que eu levei.

- O que todo adulto faz – o professor respondeu.

Acho que eu vou vomitar se eles fizerem "aquilo" bem em cima de mim.

- Acho que eu ainda não estou pronta – Uma mulher de 46 anos, ainda não está pronta? Ah! Sem comentários

- Ok então vamos assistir um filme lá no meu quarto. - O QUE? Os professores tem dvd no quarto enquanto a gente só tem um aquecedor barato.

Eles também tem pia de ouro? ¬¬

- Tudo bem então – Aleluia, eles foram embora!

A porta se fecha e então eu sai de baixo da mesa.

Ok! Voltando ao roubo das jujubas no meio da noite!

Se na geladeira não tem doce talvez na despensa tenha. Quando chego lá, a porta estava aberta.

Entrando de fininho pra não acordar o monstro do pântano.

- Miroku? O que faz aqui?

- Acho que o mesmo que você – Fala ele levantando um saquinho de gominha em forma de minhoca em uma mão e na outra um saquinho de jujubas.

- Me dá! – Falei já pegando o saquinho de jujubas.

- Não – e ele tirou as minhas preciosas jujubas das minhas mãos. – já cheguei aqui antes.

Fiz aquela cara angelical que ninguém resiste.

- Por favor, tiozinho querido – comece a me aproximar dele, e esticar a mão para as jujubas.

- Não tenho culpa que seus avós resolveram me ter um ano antes de você nascer – Eu não acredito ele ta comendo todas as jujubas, uma por uma.

E eu não posso fazer nada. Porque estou em estado de choque.

Todas aquelas jujubas gritando de agonia por não serem mastigadas por mim, e sim pelo guloso do meu tio.

- Quer saber vou dormir – dei meia volta e fui embora para o dormitório, acho que eu fiquei em depressão depois da morte das minhas queridas jujubas.

Entrei no quarto, Que a Rin, a Sango e eu dividíamos. Por sorte elas já estavam dormindo, troquei de roupa , escovei os dentes e fui dormir.

Amanha será um longo dia doce.

* * *

**Então foi isso!  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Se gostaram , mandem reviews**

**Se não, mandem mesmo assim  
**

**beijokasss**

**Vou tentar escrever o proximo capitulo até a semana que vem  
=D**


	2. Perigosos doces

**OI!  
**

**Eu demoro mesmo pra escrever.**

**eu tenho que pedir desculpas pelo capitulo, se é que eu posso chamar de capitulo isso.  
**

**Além de estar muuiittoo curto, também está rum.**

**Tava sem imaginação e me dei um prazo de uma semana, e eu não tinha nada melhor na cabeça**

**Tenho que lembra-los meu queridos leitores que essa é minha primeira história. Então não esperem muito de mim.**

* * *

_- Atenção! Mayday! Mayday! As tropas alemãs me atingiram, estou perdendo combustível._

_Estava em plena guerra mundial em 1942._

_A cabine inteira estava piscando, começou a apitar um barulho infernal, eu ia morrer ali mesmo._

_PIIIIIPIIIIIIPIIIII (onomatopéia do barulho infernal)_

- PII PIII PPIII

- Ahh! Socorro! Mayday! – Gritei desesperadamente e me sentando rápido.

- Calma Kah, é só o despertador – Vejo a Rin do meu lado, e do outro lado uma Sango

mal humorada.

Quando vi o que estava acontecendo, deitei de novo na cama batendo na minha própria testa. Pera ai, por que a Sango e a Rin estavam do meu lado?

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei

- Simplesmente acordamos com os seus berros – Disse Sango ainda mal humorada, ela olha para cima com carinha de cachorro pidão – Por que eu não tive mais cinco preciosos minutos de sono? Por que? – Ela precisa ser tão exagerada?

- Ok, vamos recomeçar – Acho que Rin é a única que tem cabeça por aqui – Bom dia Kah, bom dia Sango.

-Hey, por que A kah tem apelido e eu não? – Sango se levanta revoltada e aponta para mim ( Esqueci de dizer que estava todo mundo ajoelhado, menos a kagome ).

Rin revira os olhos, levanta e vai ate a porta. Ela se vira.

- Vejo vocês no refeitório.

-A Rin acordou com o pé direito hoje, ou brigou com o namorado dela

-ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! – ops, pensei alto ^^"

- Eu ainda não entendo, como esses dois se gostam tanto e não ficam juntos? – Tinham até aquele olhar de filme romântico, só que eles não admitiam.

- Kah, dessa vez a briga foi feia – Falou Sango me olhando com uma cara séria – Acho que a Rin não vai perdoá-lo tão cedo.

- E o que aconteceu pra coisa ser tão grave assim? – A Rin nunca ficou tão revoltada assim.

- Ela não me contou. – Ela falou com desdém.

- Como assim ela não te contou? Então como você sabe que a briga foi feia? – Me sentei na cama, já não estava aguentando ficar conversando deitada.

- Seus olhos falam por ela – Sango se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta – Se arrume, vejo você também no refeitório.

0o0o0o0

Já estava pronta e indo a caminho do refeitório preocupada com a Rin, nunca a vi tão alterada.

Estava andando lentamente, aproveitando a brisa da manhã. Até sentir o cheiro mais maravilhoso do mundo inteiro.

Uma possível forma de hidratos de carbono queimado.

Ou mais conhecido como:

CARAMELO!

Quando dei por mim, já estava sendo guiada pelo cheiro.

Estava perto do bosque do colégio, quase ninguém entrava lá, as meninas por terem medo de serem picadas por cobras e os meninos por...

Por... Ah, sei lá.

Mas por algum motivo eles não entram. Vai ver que é alguma norma do CSGDGTS.

Clube Secreto dos Garotos Descoberto pelas Garotas na Terceira Serie. (Todos estão no primeiro colegial, tinha esquecido, hehe)

Entrei no bosque, o cheiro estava vindo de lá mesmo.

Coisa estranha, por que alguém ia entrar no bosque e fazer caramelo?

Mesmo assim eu entrei, a minha curiosidade era maior que o medo de cobras. Fui seguindo o cheiro que cada vez ficava mais forte, acho que vou pedir um pouquinho de caramelo para a pessoa que está fazendo-o.

Estava ficando mais escuro a cada passo que eu dava, facilitando a minha busca pelo fogo que estava fazendo o doce.

Já tinha avistado o foguinho, fui caminhando lentamente ate lá ( Recordes de " lá" no mesmo texto , XD )

Quando cheguei no lugar, só estava aqueles mini-fogões portáteis e uma panela em cima, com o doce dentro dela.

Não tinha ninguém por perto, então só me restava atacar o que tinha dentro da panela. Cheguei mais perto e encontrei um papel perto do mini-fogão,

Estava escrito o seguinte:

" Você caiu direitinho, não pensava que ia ser tão tonta de seguir o cheiro até aqui, mas pelo visto me enganei.

Cansei de se livrar tanto.

Chegou a hora do seu castigo"

Hein? ó.õ?

Acho que é melhor não comer o caramelo. Me virei para ir embora, mas tinha alguém atrás de mim.

- Quem é você?

- Seu pesadelo – Sinto uma pancada na minha cabeça e tudo fica preto.

* * *

**Então, o que acharam?  
**

**"Pessimo!"**

**"Horrivel"  
**

**" Curto!"**

**"Esperava mais de você"**

**Ok, quem vocês acham que é o "namorado" da rin ? E o que aconteceu com a Kah?**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, amei todas as 3! Pulei de alegria**, literalmente. ¬¬


	3. Um Pouquinho de Brilho Não Faz Mal

**Hallo! Wie geth es dir?**

**NÃO ME MATEM!**

**Eu estava esperando chegar as férias para começar a reescrever, mudei o rumo da história!**

**ok! aproveitem =D**

* * *

Abro meus olhos e reparo que não estou no meu quarto, e sim numa sala estranha, somente com uma mesa e sem janelas, será que ...

TEM UMA CESTA DE DOCES EM CIMA DA MESA! OMG OMG *-*

Lógico que eu não ia deixar algo tão precioso assim sozinho, ele precisa de um estomago bem quentinho, me levantei, bom pelo menos tentei, já que estava amarrada.

- Droga! – Tentei meu desamarrar mas não consegui – Por que eu? T.T

- Porque só você se mete em confusão e sai limpa – Olhei para a cara do sujeito que falou isso.

- Inuyasha! O.o – O que ele tava fazendo aqui? – Você não me deixa livre nem no meu seqüestro?

- Ai Senhor! – Ele bateu na própria testa e depois me olhou com sacarsmo, chegou mais perto de mim e começou a rir compulsivamente – você é doida mesmo?

- Ainda duvida? – perguntei segurando uma risada

- Só foi pra ter certeza mesmo – ai o assunto parou, dava até para ouvir os cri cri dos grilos. Ai vejo o Inuyasha com celular dele o som e grilos saindo do celular.

- Você não tem nada pra fazer não? – Aí como ele é tonto

- Agora que você falou, tenho sim – Ele se levantou e foi perto da mesa de doces, pegou um e comeu bem devagar, AHH! VOU MORRER!

- ME DÁ UM ! – o maldita corda, quero chocolate! – quero chocolate, quero chocolate, quero chocolate, quero chocolate.

- Kah, você ta bem ? – Inuyasha chegou mais perto, to vendo tudo rosa , AHHH BARNEY!

- hehe!, o que vamos brincar hoje? – o dinossauro roxo ta falando comigo!

- Já sei! Pula corda! – ohh! Õ.ô to pulando corda com o Barney

-Kah Acorda!

- Por que ta falando isso Barney?

-Kagome! Kah! Vamos acorda! – A voz do barney ta parecendo de alguém que conheço, mas quem?...

-Acorda!

Quem?...

-Acorda! Não vivo sem você

-Quem? – Tudo que tava rosa ta preto, acho que estou dormindo... ain, não to conseguindo abrir os olhos.

- Miroku! Ela ta falando!

- Lógico que eu to falando eu não sou muda!- aê! Abri os olhinhos! Aí reparei onde estava. – Por que eu estou no porão da casa do Miroku?

- Pedi ajuda dele, você começou a pular feito louca, e depois ficava chamando pelo Barney toda hora, ai você caiu e começou a liberar um brilho prata que me machucava ai eu não conseguia chegar perto para te ajudar...

- Achei que ele fosse morrer , ficava gritando sem parar, depois passou esses últimos 3 dias ao teu lado Kah, não saiu de perto nem para comer ramém.

– Como você sabe disso? – Inuyasha perguntou – Você só entrava aqui uma hora por dia.

- Tenho poderes espirituais - Miroku entrou no porão com um cesto de frutas – Kagome para de bater na minha estatua do Buda, por favor.

- Mas ele me da medo, parece que está toda hora olhando para mim... – o meu tio fez uma cara seria e apavorante.

- Ele está toda hora olhando para você – chegou mais perto da estatua e olhou para mim

- ah! É aquela história toda de religião, né? – lembro que minha mãe ficava me ensinando religião, mas ficava dormindo enquanto ela falava

- não...

- como assim?

- Instalei câmeras de vigilância nos olhos dele... – Me entregou uma fruta

- pra que isso? – perguntei, não tinha sentido instalar câmeras numa estatua, ¬¬ olha quem fala a própria rainha da loucura.

- Pra ver ladrõezinhos como aquele ali – apontou pra um homem vestido completamente de preto e usando uma mascara

- Droga! – Miroku chegou mais perto do ladrão e falou

- nome? – e do nada ele tirou uma prancheta, eu não sei da onde...

- huh? – Ele escreveu literalmente "huh"

- quantas vezes já roubou minha casa?

- Essa é a primeira

- gosta de verde ou azul?

- verde – e continuou anotando

- chocolate ou algodão doce?

- TUDO! ME DÁ! – Miroku e Inuyasha me olharam sério, por que todo mundo faz essa cara pra mim?

- kagome a pergunta não foi pra você . – Inuyasha falou baixinho para mim

- RG, CPF, Certidão de Nascimento – e o bandido tirou uma carteira e entregou os documentos

- Ok, valeu a tentativa Yue, retire-se por favor, amanha a gente se vê na aula

- Um dia te assusto Miroku

- O dia de São Nunca – gargalharam juntos e o tal de Yue saiu.

- MIROKU O BRILHO PRATA! – oh! O Barney veio me fazer uma visita de novo.

* * *

**Surpresas para o proximo capitulo e um pouquinho de ciúmes (** pouquinho? diria um mundo **)**

**Olha decidi escrever capitulos pequenos até que eu pegue o jeito de escritora**

**mandem reviews!**

**E não me matem, só decidi recomeçar a fic nas férias , tinha muita correria, provas , trabalhos , exposiçoes =D**

**bjks amores**

_**A FIC É PRA SER SEM NOÇÃO MESMO**_


	4. Respostas ou Perguntas?

**Sim, está curto.**

**Sim, estou adiantada.**

**Sim, eu demorei para fazer o capitulo**

**Sim, quero reviews**

**Não, não quero morrer**

**Curtam o capitulo curto =D**

* * *

Ok! Depois de ver o Barney por uma semana inteira chegou o dia de lua cheia, justo quando parei de "brilhar".

Nessa semana muita coisa mudou também... Yue começou a ir me visitar todos os dias, quase matei o Miroku, e o Inuyasha ficou mais rabugento que o normal e me deixando cheia de duvidas.

_Flashback_

_- Quero doce de leite! – insisti pela milésima vez_

_- Já disse que não dá pra ir ao mercado agora! – Respondeu Miroku – E olha quanto você já me fez gastar..._

_Nisso ele tira do bolso uma notinha fiscal de 1,5 m tudo com os doces que eu pedi pra comprar._

_- E olha o que eu gastei tentando descobrir o que você tem – Aí o Mi, o querido tio que adora me comprar doces, abre a conta do banco por um laptop, que tirou de baixo do Buda espião – Viu! EU TO ZERADO!_

_-Mas... – Tentei insistir_

_- Sem mais nem menos, sem doce pra você – Ele se levanta e vai embora_

_- Volta! – Corri atrás dele – Não quero ficar sozinha no seu porão só com o Inu-Se-Acha Otalsho, e tenho que tirar uma duvida..._

_- Olha Kagome, eu to ocupado tentando tirar minhas dúvidas, mas pode perguntar, e depois eu vou para biblioteca – Falou Miroku, você está na minha lista negra_

_- Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui no teu porão? E por quê a gente saiu do colégio e estamos matando aula? Tenho uma reputação a prezar sabia? – Acho que nunca fiz tanta pergunta de uma vez só_

_- Meu porão é seguro de olhares indevidos, amanha talvez a gente volta para escola, você já esta melhorando e tudo tem uma primeira vez – Nisso ele vira e vai embora_

_- Que droga! Não suporto mais ficar aqui! – Acho que rosnei, isso que dá a convivência com o Inuyasha... Vou bater um pouquinho no Buda._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Kah, eu comprei umas tortas de morango com creme que você adora! – Yue entra no meu quarto que divido com a Sango e a Rin. As mesmas me olham com uma cara de malicia, -.- ai elas só pensam besteira.

Espera ai... TORTA DE MORANGO!

- AH! YUE ! – corri e abracei ele com toda a força que eu tinha

- Assim você estraga a torta, que nem da ultima vez, lembra? – Aí, de novo não

- Rin e Sango, parem de pensar besteira! – Olhei feio pra elas – Lógico que eu não lembro.

Abri aquele sorriso, é tanto doce em minha vida que eu esqueço.

- Então eu te lembro Kah – falou Yue

_Flashback_

_- ain... Quero ir pra casa... – Falei... ou melhor resmunguei_

_- Calma, o Miroku vai descobrir o que está acontecendo com você – Falou Yue, Desde o dia em que ele me viu brilhando o Mi-chan não o deixa mais sair. Resumindo... TA TODO MUNDO PRESO NA PORCARIA DESSE PORÃO!_

_E o porque é bem simples simplesmente mundo me odeia só porque eu acabo com o estoque de chocolate do planeta. Por que eu nasci lunática?_

_- Kah você esta se culpando por gostar um pouco a mais de doce, de novo? – Perguntou Yue olhando diretamente nos meus olhos_

_- Caramba! Inuyashaaaa! O Yue lê mentes! – Gritei correndo até Inuyasha me livrando dos braços de Yue._

_- Feh! E quem liga pro que ele faz ou deixa de fazer? – Nossa... Acho que ele precisa de u pouco de chocolate, os nervos dele estão a mil._

_- Bom, eu ligo, ele é um E.T.! – falei balançando os braços_

_- Não – falou o Inu bem calmamente – Você não sabe o que ele é, o que eu sou e principalmente quem você é._

_- O que? Como assim quem eu sou? – Não estava entendendo essa história toda, não sabia do que ele estava falando... Agora nem sei se eu sou eu mesma_

_- Kagome, você não é uma humana comum, nem eu, nem o Yue, nem um monte de gente – O Inu falou pausadamente, como se quisesse deixar um pouco de suspense – Nós somos Youk..._

_- Olha Kah, torta de morango – Yue interrompeu Inuyasha, mas nessa hora nem estava ligando pra isso. O QUE EU QUERO É DOCE!_

_Pulei em cima dele com toda força que eu tinha, nisso a torta foi pras cucunhas._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Ah! Então foi isso – falei, mas acho que ficou um assunto inacabado com o Inuyasha

* * *

**Sim, vai ter melhores respostas amanha**

**ok parei**

**entao people o que acharam? é que eu tava cansada, acbei d voltar do shopping**

**Mandem reviews, ok?**

**quero fazer o cpitulo com as ideias que vocês me derem entao, é muito dificil tirar tudo da cachola**

**MADEM SUAS IDEIAS**

**Rapha-chan :: ah! que bom que você amou =DD, sempre acho que ninguém gosta muito da minha fic, ela é muito estranha nem sei pq eu continuo escrevendo. **

**bjss querida obrigada pela review**

**bjks amores**


	5. Impedidos

**OI! gente!**

**Desculpa!**

**Fiquei viciada em Vampire Knight, K-on!, Elfen Lied etc...**

**E resolvi assistir todos os epsódios hehe!**

**e aí esqueci das fics**

**aí eu to postando e escrevendo uma nova no meu caderno.**

* * *

"- Ah! Então foi isso – falei, mas acho que ficou um assunto inacabado com o Inuyasha"

- Alouuuu! Terra para Kagome! – Falou Sango acenando para mim a fim de me chamar atenção.

-huh – espera ai, acho que eu to em cima de alguém.

Quando olhei para baixo, vi a Rin, AH! EU TAVA EM CIMA DA RIN!

- Como eu fui para aqui? – Perguntei, fazendo cair um monte de olhares raivosos sobre mim.

- Se você sair de cima de mim eu explico, hunf – Disse a Rin de uma vez só por falta de ar, eu me levantei – Ah! Liberdade! Bem, é assim...

- Sem mentiras! – Falou Sango enquanto estava indo ao banheiro.

- Você do nada colocou a mão no queixo e ...

- AAAHHHHHHHH! – Rin foi interrompida pelo grito da Sango – SEU TARADO!

PLAFT (onomatopéia sem noção de um tapa)

- Calma Sangozinha! Não é o que você esta pensando – Ouvi a voz do Miroku

PLAFT

- TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!

Estávamos todos esperando o Miroku sair do banheiro com duas marcas de mão no rosto...

PLAFT

Agora três.

Rin P.O.V.

Sério... Minhas amigas não são normais. Ah! Fazer o que, estudo com elas desde o primário.

Só estou um pouco preocupada com a Kah, ela não anda normal ultimamente. De repente vi "ele" na janela fazendo um sinal para eu ir lá fora.

Já que todo mundo estava ocupado demais prestando atenção em outra briga da Sango com o Miroku, sai de fininho e me encontrei com ele.

- Kohaku, o que quer? – falei

Nós estávamos namorando há uma semana. Kohaku, o irmão gêmeo da Sango, estava me pedindo pra namorar desde a sétima serie, mas só aceitei agora. (n/a: mentira! Ela tava com pena do cara ser um encalhado pro resto da vida) Hey! Eu gosto dele! (n/a: sei ¬ ¬)

Bem, voltando ao assunto...

- Rin-chan, você está bem? – ein?

- To ótima por que está perguntando?

- É que você tava fazendo umas caretas enquanto falava com você – Droga! Peguei a doença da Kagome!

- Não é nada ^.^' hehe – Não fala nada Rin, é só uma loucura passageira – Então, como foi o campeonato de xadrez?

- Se não fosse por um idiota ai do terceiro ano, eu teria ganhado – esbravejou Kohaku.

- Calma, ta tudo bem – tentei acalmá-lo – ainda vai ter as semifinais, certo?

- Sim

- Então se esforce e faça tudo certinho, ok? – tentei apóia-lo, me se tinha melhor em xadrez do que o Kohaku devia ser um supergênio.

- vou descansar agora, só queria te dar essa notícia – Não, você queria ser consolado – tchau amor.

- tchau – falei baixinho recebendo um selinho dele de despedida

Kagome P.O.V.

- hahaha, sério Miroku você não presta – Yue estava morrendo de rir – haha ahh vou morrer!

Eu disse.

- hunf, como se passar a mão em alguém fosse útil – e Sango estava reclamando sentada numa cadeira em frente a parede – Ah! Eu mato esse imbecil.

- Sangozinha por que! – E Miroku ajoelhado do lado da cama.

Então me deparo com a seguinte cena:

Uma loca que fala com paredes, um tio, que mais tem idade pra ser meu irmão lamentando de todos os problemas de seus ancestrais, e um idiota de cabelo branco rolando no chão, pera...

AH! O Yue tem cabelo branco desde quando? Como! Ele tinha cabelo cinza.

Tem algo errado.

- Yue! VOCE TEM VELHICE PRECOCE - gritei

Aí todo mundo virou pra olhar.

- O que? – Ele se levantou e foi direto pro banheiro se olhar no espelho – AHH!

E aí ele ficou estático, parou até de respirar.

- Você ta bem? – me aproximei de Yue e ia colocar minha mão sobre o ombro dele

Só que alguém me impediu, me deparei sabe com o que segurando meu braço? Uma estrelinha quem acertar.

Miroku? Sango? Inuyasha?

Quem pode ser...

* * *

**Quem acertar ganha uma estrelinha e uma one-shot! Como meu pedido de desculpas ai você escolhe genero, persnagens, romance essas coisas**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Mandem reviews, e falem quem segurou o braço da kah!**

**agora as respostas:**

**midory-chan::Gostei de sua fic, esta muito legal^^**

mas, tadinho do inu, o yue ta roubando toda a atenção da kagome,rsrsrs

aguardo o prox. capitulo^^

kissus^^

**:: Hehe até eu tenho pena!, fica traquila o inu vai ter a atenção da kahh**

**Bad Little Angel::ri muiiiito nessa fic!**

confesso que sou uma chocolatra u.u hahahahahahaha

posta mais quando der, a historia é legal ^^

**:: Brigada! chocolatras são da familia, eu vou tentar vc ficar igual ao Yue ok?**

**Bad Little Angel::Sou chocolatra U.U**

confesso meu crime |o|

eiiita quero saber da continuação! nao para ae nao!

**:: To confusa é a mesma pessoa? õ.ò**

**Wolfy-12 :: outra chocólatra aqui!XD adoreeei a história, bem engraçada! continue  
escrevendo!**

**::  
**

**bjkssss ( sim, eu sei que ta curto ¬¬ )**


	6. Desculpa, eu não sou rica

**Oi!  
Desculpa, T.T**

**fiquei assistindo anime sem parar de novo...**

**DESCULPA!**

**ah! aproveitem o capitulo**

* * *

"_Só que alguém me impediu, me deparei sabe com o que segurando meu braço? Uma estrelinha quem acertar._

_Miroku? Sango? Inuyasha?_

_Quem?"_

- RIN! FOI ESSE DESGRAÇADO QUE ME VENCEU! – Gritou Kohaku apontando pro sujeito nada educado que estava me segurando, quando foi que os dois entraram aqui?

O cara que eu não sei o nome chegou bem perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou em uma voz rouca.

- Você fica aqui, e nem pense em entrar naquele banheiro – Ai Jesus, arrepiei! Que isso... Ok, o cara me soltou e foi até o irmão da Sango, que eu não lembro o nome agora, acho que é Koh alguma coisa, Kohu... Não Kohisu... Também não. Ah! Já sei! Kohsupu – Você realmente não aceita perder né?

- Perder uma ova! Não ganhei o premio por sua culpa! – Kohsupu tentou socar o cara, só que ele foi mais rápido e desviou, e em um só golpe derrubou o Kusupon no chão – Aghhr

- Você é fraco – falou indiferente o cara sem nome, acho que to com fome, quando vai ser o jantar?

- Sesshoumaru! Já chega – Interveio rin entrando no meio dos dois, aliás, a única que podia parar aqueles dois, a sango tava falando com a parede o yue tava estático no banheiro, o Mi-kun amoado num canto ai qualquer, e eu não podia sair do lugar.

- Vo..Você conhece ele Rin-chan? – Perguntou o namorado dela ainda caído no chão.

- Pior que conheço – Ela se ajoelhou e o ajudou a levantar – Vem, vamos pra enfermaria. – Rin se virou e fez uma cara de "eu sou maléfica e nunca mais quero ver sua cara senão você morre" pro tal de Seshoumaru, e foi embora.

Agora que reparei, o Inuyasha não tinha um irmão rabugento?

- AH ESQUECI QUE O SESSHOUMARU ERA O IRMÃO RABUGENTO DO INUYASHA! - soquei a palma da minha mão – droga, pensei alto de novo

- Higurashi – Sesshoumaru me chamou com uma voz de dar medo, me virei devagarzinho

- AH! POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATA! EU SEI QUE SOU UMA DESCABEÇADA! – implorei me ajoelhando no chão

o0o0o0o0o0o

- Hey, abuso aqui! Tem um tarado me levando no ombro! AH! Odeio você Sesshoumaru – reclamei pela milésima vez, e ele nem ligava pro que eu tava falando, Senhor, me ajuda! Envia alguma luz ou algo assim!

De repente veio uma luz que me cegava, putz! Enviaram a luz do lado errado... Espera, é uma lanterna, ufa!

- Sesshoumaru Taisho, o que faz aqui? – apontaram a luz para mim, eu acho que conheço essa voz – E ainda com a senhorita Higurashi nos ombros.

Tentei levantar a cabeça para ver quem era

- Ah ! Diretor! Me tira daqui, por favor – falei de uma só vez vendo quem era

- Sesshoumaru-sama, me deixe carregá-la - Por que o diretor está sendo tão formal? – Aliás, o nosso acordo ainda está em pé, estou correto?

- Sim, poderá tê-la depois que as ameaças acabarem, general – desde quando o Sesshoumaru tem um general? Ele me colocou no chão, minhas pernas estavam formigando já.

- Eu podia andar sozinha Sesshoumaru – Falei me virando para ele com uma cara de mau – Primeiro, o que esta acontecendo? E segundo, não precisa me seqüestrar para falar comigo

Primeiro o Inu e depois o meu tio e agora o Sesshoumaru, que beleza!(sarcasmo)

- Kagome – Falou o diretor Bankotsu se colocando na minha frente e apontando um caminho que eu nunca tinha visto antes no colégio.

O corredor não tinha nenhum armário ou sala, só uma porta no final, enquanto nos andávamos reparei que as paredes eram diferentes, eram beges como as outras, mas em cima tinha uns desenhos japoneses da época feudal, de qualquer jeito era sinistro.

Quando chegamos à porta alguém do outro lado a abriu, e depois só fui reparar que era o Inuyasha.

- Yo. – disse com desdém – Por que a Kah ta aqui?

Todos entramos, e sabe o que eu reparei?

- INUYASHA, TA EXPLICADO PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA DEIXOU A GENTE ENTRAR NO SEU DORMITÓRIO! – sério, parece mais uma apartamento de luxo do que um dormitório

* * *

**Seus malvados!  
**

**nenhuma review, magoei! se me mandasrem fico feliz e escrevo mais rapidinho! =D  
**

**bjksssssss**


	7. Como Assim!

**HI People!**

**Dessa vez eu não demorei! **

**Então... EU NÃO VOU SER MORTA DESSA VEZ MUAHAHAHAAA!**

**bom aproveitem! =D**

* * *

- Inuyasha, como você pode ter tudo isso e não me dar um MISERO DOCE? – Estava indignada, sério. Quando se tem um amigo rico (recém descoberto) você pode viver num paraíso açucarado. Mas comigo tem que ser diferente, o amigo rico é que pede (leia-se: rouba) meus doces.

- Kah, você está fazendo careta de novo – Droga, Kagome Higurashi pare de discutir com você mesma, ouvi um suspiro agora, ou foi impressão minha? Ah! Foi impressão mesmo – Kagome, você AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO CARETA.

- Mas é culpa sua – falei com um biquinho – Você é que devia me dar chocolate!

- Minha? Você é que vai ficar gorda de tanto comer – GORDA! EU? TO PUTA NIVEL 1000 AGORA!

- GORDA É A DONA BENTA! Você vai ver quem é gorda aqui – eu tirei a parte de cima do uniforme, e não tinha uma gordurinha sequer – VIU? Eu não sou gorda! Perai... Inuyasha porque seu nariz ta sangrando? Ai meu Deus! Médico, ele vai morrer de hemorragia!  
- Alguém me chamou? – só vi um senhor carequinha, com óculos redondos fundo de garrafa e com um jaleco passando pelo corredor

- Aqui! – eu gritei – Ele ta tendo uma hemorragia nasal! O que eu faço?

O medico chegou mais perto olhou para ele e depois para mim

- Isso é normal! – ele falou – É só se vestir que sara rápido

E depois o medico foi embora, isso foi estranho...

- Higurashi – ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru, até tinha esquecido que ele estava aqui – Vista-se

Quando virei o meu rosto para vê-lo, simplesmente reparei que ele ficou... Peraí... CORADO? Hey, isso foi um flash?

- Cara, isso vai para Internet! – Aí eu só escuto a gargalhada do Inuyasha – Nossa... Hahaha... Sesshy-kun você tinha que ver sua cara... hahaha

Ihh! Esse vai ser outro que vai passar a noite rolando no chão! Uh, Que frio, ah é, eu ainda to sem blusa! Eu não gosto dela, é que nem aquelas roupas de marinheiro, só que tem gola verde. Pronto! Vestida agora!

- Higurashi, entre, temos assuntos a tratar – Falou _Sesshy-kun _mostrando o caminho – Sai da porta Inu-baka.

- Desculpa interromper Sesshy-kun – Ok! É hoje que eu vou morrer – Não me olha com essa cara, to assustada Inu! Me protege!

Agora que eu reparei, cadê o Inuyasha?

- É você que tem que me proteger – quando eu o vi, ele já atrás da porta. Humpf, medroso! Mas o que eu queria falar mesmo? Ah lembrei!

- Sesshy, não é Inu-baka... – Ele já começou a me olhar com cara de "eu vou te matar" e o Inuyasha já estava com uma carinha de criança alegre, mas logo já acrescentei – É Inu-se-acha Otalsho!

- Piada velha, ein Kag –Ele falou saindo de trás da porta.

- Calados! – Eu o Inu calamos na mesma hora – Entrem logo, e Inuyasha, leva Higurashi para a sala do clube.

- Espera – Eu parei antes de entrar no "dormitório" – Quando você diz clube, você quer dizer o clube secreto dos garotos descoberto pelas garotas na terceira série?

- Sim – Sesshoumaru respondeu

- Vai rápido Inu! Eu quero ver como é! Você disse que reformaram a sala desde aquela época né? – ele se virou e sorriu para mim

- Vamos então!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

A sala do clube não era grande coisa... Era "só" o mesmo tamanho do meu dormitório. Ok! Sabe aqueles filmes que tem uma mesa enorme de vidro? Tinha uma dessas na sala. Senhor...

- Daqui a pouco os membros vão chegar - Falou um cara charmoso de terno e uma bandeja na mão, esse ai não é o...

-ALFREDO! – o cara me olhou assustado e quase derrubou a bandeja, aí o Sesshy-kun deu um olhar "do mal" pra ele. COITADO! SESSHY TENHA PIEDADE DO ALFREDO!

- Perdão Sesshoumaru-sama – o Alfredo falou abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito, tem algo errado, por que eles tratam o cabelo de velho tão formalmente?

- Inuyasha, vá para seu lugar – Falou Sesshoumaru e depois olhou para mim com aquela cara de dar medo

- Ai, não me olha assim, eu já disse pra não fazer isso – eu me encolhi toda e o olhar continuou – Sesshoumaru, você ta me dando medo!

Cadê o inu-kun nessas horas pra se esconder?

- Higurashi

- Ai! Inu me salvaa! SOS! – Corri para trás da cadeira que ele tava sentado, e o irmão dele tava me seguindo, em passos lentos, mas ele tava!

- Higurashi, você não vai falar uma palavra enquanto eu explicar. – ele disse, descobri que eu tenho medo de gelo, o Sesshoumaru é a prova real disso. Espera, eu não morri?

- huh? – eu disse

- É uma reunião para decidir... – Ai o Sesshy da um soco na cara do Inu, mas como ele foi parar do outro lado da sala eu não sei – Ai, essa doeu.

- como assim, só "a essa doeu", você voou! – eu gritei imitando o gesto de passarinho batendo as asas – Seus ossos já deviam estar quebrados.

- Calada, os membros já estão chegando. – medo! Mas espera... como ele sabe que estão chegando?

A porta de vidro que tinha em um dos cantos da sala se abriu e deu pra ver umas cinco pessoas, quando entraram cada um sentou em um lugar e disseram um silencioso "boa noite", depois de dois minutos entrou mais gente, e ai foi entrando mais e mais até a mesa lotar e foi ai que eu reparei, ONDE EU VOU SENTAR?

Olhei para todos os lados a procura de algum lugar para sentar, droga! Eu não posso falar, maldito seja Sesshoumaru.

Ah! Achei! No cantinho da sala, mas é uma cadeira, eu fui lá e sentei toda feliz por ter achado uma cadeira. Foi ai que eu reparei que todos estavam esperando que eu sentasse para começarem. OMG que vergonha.

- Hoje, - Sesshoumaru começou a palavra e todos ficaram ouvindo calados – Iremos decidir se Kagome Higurashi poderá continuar viva ou não.

* * *

**HUM! Bufem os tambores!**

**E AI? explicações de todas as dúvidas no proximo capitulo! ( prometo)**

**mas agora, eu quuria a agradecer a todos vocês leitores! eu não fazia a minima ideia do que era "traffic Stats" na minha conta, e eu vi quantos hits eu ja recebi nessa história, Senhor eu estou muito agradecida! de todos vocês do Brasil, de Portugal, Mexico, Cabo Verde e Mexico!( Se tiver mais algum me fale) 744 HITS! EU NAO FAÇO A MINIMA IDEIA DO QUE SEJA, MAS SÓ SEI QUE O NUMERO É ALTO! e eu to feliiz! ( fim do momento emotivo)**

**e ai! reviews respondidas aqui em baixo**

**:: Nathi Duarte**

**Obrigada! O brilho eu vou explicar, a Kagome nunca deixara de ser uma boca grande! e o dormitório e um sonho meu nunca realizado T.T ... De qualquer jeito Eu ADORO VOCÊ, eu fiquei muito feliz com sua review.**

**:: Agatha Irie**

**não fique confusa querida, tudo será explicado no proximo cap. , e mmuuitoooooo obrigada pela review, VC RIU? *.* To feliz! tyo me sentindo a rainha da comédia! ( não se acha ¬¬ ) ok! -.-**

**MAIS ALGUMA COISA? ( SIM!)**

**reviews! mandem e deixe uma autora feliz!**

**ok! beijokassssss!**


End file.
